


Pansy [J.D.A]

by scamvnders



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Daniel Being A Dick, F/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, What's new, bit of everything tbh, follows the move timeline, then there's some original content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9364856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scamvnders/pseuds/scamvnders
Summary: One day, outside a coffee shop, FBI Agent Elara Ellis meets magician J. Daniel Atlas. The pair quickly got swept up in a warm-hearted relationship and were swiftly falling in love with each other before they even knew it. Gradually, Daniel’s contact with Elara began to decrease due to a ‘side-project’ with 3 other magicians and after a serious misunderstanding, they reluctantly separated from each other. When Atlas is brought in for questioning over a live bank robbery in relation to the “Four Horsemen,” Agent Ellis is one of the ones doing the interrogating. How will they react when they see each other yet again? Will they be able to rekindle their relationship even when they’re on separate sides of the law?





	

**_D E S C R I P T I O N:_ **

One day, outside a coffee shop, FBI Agent Elara Aspen Ellis meets magician J. Daniel Atlas. The pair quickly got swept up in a warm-hearted relationship and were swiftly falling in love with each other before they even knew it. Gradually, Daniel’s contact with Elara began to decrease due to a ‘side-project’ with 3 other magicians and after a serious misunderstanding, they reluctantly separated from each other. When Atlas is brought in for questioning over a live bank robbery in relation to the “Four Horsemen,” Agent Ellis is one of the ones doing the interrogating. How will they react when they see each other yet again? Will they be able to rekindle their relationship even when they’re on separate sides of the law?

In Victorian England, the Pansy was once used for secret courting. Any display of love was looked down on, and so, the Pansy was used so that lovers could communicate. It was used to convey many a feeling that was not easily expressed in that time, though it was always used to show that one was thinking about another

.    .    . 

**_D I S C L A I M E R:_ **

I don’t own ‘Now You See Me’ or any of the affiliated characters. I only own Elara and any other original characters that show up in ‘Pansy’

.    .    . 

**_W A R N I N G S:_ **

Occasional mentions of sex, no explicit content though.

Occasional mentions of relatively gory scenes.

Foul language.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!!! Please don't forget to leave feedback, it'd mean a lot to me!!!
> 
> x Clara


End file.
